A Schoolboy Crush
by MollyWeasleyIsOurQueen
Summary: Rocketman's in for a big surprise when he finally realizes his feelings for Troy. A/N: Yes, I'm aware the ending kinda stinks. It was written kind of quickly, so forgive me. Just don't pay attention to it.
1. Chapter 1

Rocketman sat on the bench, watching the game with interest. He had always loved basketball, ever since he was little. He dreamed of being on a team with Troy Bolton since he was first put on the team. Troy was his idol, although he never knew exactly why. He had always played basketball so well, Rocketman had always just put his obsession off to that. Lately, however, he had started to realize some other things about Troy. The way he walked, how he was always so positive and could encourage his team to do pretty much anything he wanted them to. There was also a certain feeling he got every time he saw Troy with Gabriella; he thought that some people called it jealousy, but that couldn't possibly be right. Troy was a guy. Guys didn't like other guys, it was just wrong. So why did he feel this way? Still, Rocketman couldn't help but stare at Troy as he ran up and down the court, getting sweatier and sweatier as time went on. Although he never went out on the court, Rocketman was perfectly content sitting there watching. He... he couldn't describe it, but he thought that Troy was really really... attractive. Yeah, that was the word. Attractive. But why did he think like this? Troy wasn't a girl! Not even in the slightest! So... ugh, his head hurt. Rocketman didn't want to think about this anymore.

The Wildcats were behind 32-57 with 10 seconds left in the second half. There was no way they could come back from this. Sure enough, as the buzzer rang out the end of the second half, they had only gotten to 38-57. The Wildcats had lost the game, and it was pretty obvious that Troy was mad, along with Chad. But then again, Troy was the only one that mattered. When the team went back into the locker room, no one was in the mood to talk about what had happened earlier. After the angry mood had died down a little bit, Rocketman noticed that the rest of the team members had left the locker room. Everyone, that is, except for Troy. So that's where the vibe was coming from. Though, Rocketman guessed that he should have known that in the first place. Basketball was taken very seriously by Troy and Coach Bolton, who was also Troy's dad.

Troy was sitting on the bench in the middle of the locker room with his head in his hands, jersey still on, but with a pair of jeans instead of basketball shorts. No matter what he wore, Rocketman thought to himself, Troy sure did know how to rock anything he wore. Oh my God, Jimmie thought to himself. I just thought about Troy. PHYSICALLY. This was bad, this was very bad. It wasn't really so much that he was thinking about Troy, but it was the fact that Rocketman knew that he had no chance with Troy whatsoever. He shook the confusing thought from his head and went over to sit by Troy. Even if he had no chance, he could at least be a friend and help Troy out.

Rocketman sat down next to Troy and put his hand on Troy's back in a comforting way. "Hey man," Rocketman said. "There's nothing left to do now but kick their butts the next time around."

Troy laughed half-heartedly and raised his head out of his hands. Staring at the lockers across from the bench he was sitting and said, "Yeah, I just thought we would put up a better fight than the one we did today. I guess it's partly my fault." He paused, then continued. "I guess I've just been preoccupied lately."

Rocketman's heart skipped a beat. Preoccupied? Preoccupied with what? What could Troy possibly be thinking about? The spring musical? Gabriella? Or... no, that was ridiculous. He had already accepted the fact that he had no chance. So... why did Rocketman feel the way he did? It was like all of his senses were heightened. He tried not to let it show, though. There was no way Troy felt the same way he did, so what was the point of showing feelings if it wasn't going to happen anyways?

"Yeah, a lot has happened lately. You're, like, the best player I know though. I'm sure you'll whoop them next time around," Rocketman said, trying to cover up his little falter of thought.

"Hey Jimmie?" Troy said.

That was weird. No one ever called Rocketman by his real name anymore. For some reason, a rush of adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"Y-yeah?" Rocketman stuttered. Crap, he thought to himself. Losing your cool isn't going to help anyone at this point. Just stay calm and we'll get through this without anything happening. Troy looked at Jimmie with clear, enticing blue eyes. Rocketman felt like he could get lost in those eyes. They stayed like that for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. In the back of his mind, Rocketman thought that he was in a scene from one of those corny romance movies. He also knew that this was the part where the two main characters shared a passionate and romantic kiss, or something like that. The thought of it excited him and also terrified him. Rocketman didn't know if he was ready for this or not.

Finally, Troy said, "You know, you have nice eyes." A look crossed his face as if he thought that that was the wrong thing to say. Rocketman blushed and looked away. Why would he say something like that? Not that he didn't like it, but still... was Troy having a lapse of his memory? Did he forget that he liked girls? That he had been dating Gabriella for the past three years? Jimmie didn't know if he could deal with everything that had happened so suddenly. Nevertheless, he smiled a little and said, "Thanks."

He suddenly felt Troy's hand on his cheek and turned his face back to him. Their gazes locked once again, but this time, Jimmie could see something in Troy's eyes that he had never seen before. He had caught a glimpse of it while Troy would talk to Gabriella, but nothing like this. He recognized it, though how he did, he would never figure out; love. Pure, unrefined love. But why would he be looking at him that way? It's...

Troy pulled their faces closer together until they were not even an inch apart. Then, their foreheads were touching. He could barely hear Troy whisper, "Such... nice... eyes..." before Rocketman's lips were captured by Troy. His hormones were raging, but frankly, Jimmie didn't care. He put one of his hands on Troy's cheek and the other on the back of his head. Troy took his hand off of Jimmie's cheek and wrapped both of his arms around his hips. He pulled them closer and leaned more into the kiss. Troy's tongue poked Jimmie's lips, asking for entry. That's when Rocketman had enough of his basic senses left to pull apart. He looked at Troy, so confused about what exactly just happened. Troy had a confused look on his face as well, and Rocketman was pretty sure Troy was just as confused as he was.

Without a word, Rocketman stood up and ran from the room. "Jimmie, wait!" Troy called after him. Rocketman just couldn't deal with emotions he had just felt. He hoped that Troy would forgive him... eventually...

The Next Day

Rocketman didn't sleep at all that night. He had bags under his eyes during the entirety of the next day, and he was uber tired. Rocketman had been up all night, thinking about what had happened the previous day. Did Troy really mean it when he kissed him? Does the one person Jimmie want really have feelings for him? It was very tiring to think about, yet it was everything that occupied him. The thing was, Rocketman had never really had someone love him or care about him. It was a new and weird thing to him, and he didn't know how he should feel about it.

He went through the motions for most of his classes; that is, until he got to lunchtime. He got the cafeteria special and went to go sit with his friends when he saw him. Troy was sitting at the same table he usually sat at, along with Chad and a few other people. One of them was Gabriella. Suddenly, Rocketman had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had Troy told his friends? It was kind of obvious he hadn't told Gabriella, because she still looked as happy as ever. But what would the guys think of him when they knew?

With a now paler face, Rocketman sat down with Donny Dion, his freshman friend, at their lunch table. He and Donny had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. So, of course, right after it had happened, he called Donny. No matter what, he knew that he would be there for him. He had told him to just calm down, and that he was sure everything would be okay. Donny understood what Rocketman was going through, and thank God for that. Now, if he could only figure out what he was going through himself.

They both sat and ate their lunches silently. After all, what was there to say anymore? Donny knew that Rocketman felt like crap, and he couldn't really do much to help him. The rest of the day went on similarly. No matter what went on during the day, Rocketman was only focused on one thing: the upcoming basketball practice. He was dreading it, like nothing he had ever dreaded before.

The last bell rang, and Rocketman gathered his stuff as slowly as he possibly could. He didn't want to face what he knew he would have to. He walked to his locker, put his books away, and went down to the gym. Walking into the locker room, he found that everyone was pretty much changed and ready to go out there. Everyone joked with him about how late he was, then went out onto the court. Everyone except Troy, that is. He went up to Rocketman and paused. He then said, "Stay after practice. I need to talk to you."

What was going to happen? Was Troy going to beat him up? Rocketman became unfocused and paler than he was that morning as he walked out onto the basketball court. Somehow he made it through practice, but how was a mystery even to him. After the hour that was indeed hell itself, Rocketman went back into the locker room to change. He tried to get changed and get the heck out of there, but he knew he was going to have to face Troy at some point. It made his head hurt, and he really didn't want to be there. And yet, there was a yearning to stay. It was like his body was fighting with his brain. It was painful, and he didn't like it.

He sat on the bench and waited. After everyone that wasn't really of importance cleared out, he didn't see Troy anywhere. After about 10 minutes, he started to worry. What if he was just waiting here for nothing? Well, that would be stupid, he thought to himself. Why would you wait for something that you didn't even want to do in the first place? Just get up and—

Rocketman heard a noise off to the side and turned. There was Troy standing at the entrances to the showers, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His perfectly sculpted body was hard to look away from, and Rocketman was no exception. His eyes immediately fell to the abs and they stayed there. Even when Troy started saying something about an apology and how he felt bad for forcing himself on Jimmie, Rocketman had no idea what he was ever talking about. Whenever Troy moved, his stomach rippled in such a way that made it impossible to tear your gaze away from him.

Suddenly, Jimmie felt a tug at his shirt and found himself pressed up against Troy's lips. He was surprised, but wasn't going to object. Rocketman finally realized that he really wanted Troy. With all his heart, he craved the star basketball player. Jimmie shut his eyes in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his around Jimmie's waist and pulled him in so their bodies were pressed against each other. Troy pulled Jimmie around and pushed him up against a locker. They stayed like that for a while longer, until both of them had to part for air.

When Troy caught his breath, he said, "You… you weren't listening… to a thing I said… were you?"

Rocketman smiled evilly and said, "Nope."

Troy grinned and pecked his lips again. "That's what I thought."

Troy picked up his shirt and walked out of the locker room. Jimmie watched him as he went. He finally decided that day that he would need to rethink this whole Troy Bolton thing. It was imperative to have that boy in his life. The question was, how? But that is another story. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmie was sitting in his mom's car, staring out the window. He was thinking through everything that had just happened between himself and the star basketball player of the Wildcats, Troy Bolton. Why had Troy left when he did? And things were just getting hot! It was nagging at Jimmie, and he just had to find out exactly what happened.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Jimmie's mom asked him.

"Fine," he answered, just like any other day.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, just a little." That was a bit of a lie, actually. Jimmie just wanted to go up to his room and not be disturbed. He was really confused, and he needed to figure out exactly how he felt. If his parents were bugging him the entire time, he couldn't really get much thinking done, now could he?

"You seem distracted. Is anything wrong?" Jimmie's mom asked him with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, is all," he replied, trying to keep her at bay. No matter how many times you assured that woman that everything was fine, she could snoop until the entire world spun backwards. Jimmie just hoped that that was enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"Alright," she said with a hint of doubt. Rocketman silently praised God for getting her off of his back. The rest of the car ride home was silent. He was grateful for it, quite honestly. He paused to think over his confusing feelings. What he did know was that he wanted Troy. With a burning passion. But was anything going to happen between them? That is, besides what already happened. A small smile played on Rocketman's lips as he thought of both times he got to have a taste of a certain sexy basketball star. He shook his head to rid himself of what was sure to become an erection, and he didn't really want that with his mom in the car. He forced himself to think about the complications of what he was sure was going to pop up as a relationship in the future. What about the people at school? Gay people weren't really a shock to them, considering how large the school was. But their star basketball player? And what about his current girlfriend? How would she react? There were too many ifs at this point for Jimmie to feel secure about it.

His mom pulled into their driveway and Jimmie got out of the car, slamming the door as he did. He was preoccupied, so he didn't hear his mom's remark about being gentle with her new car. He grabbed his backpack out of the backseat and walked up the stairs of his front porch and into the house. He went up another flight of stairs inside up to his room. While opening his door, he simultaneously threw his backpack on his bed and sat down at his computer. In a (failed) attempt to distract himself, he surfed the web for a while.

After about half an hour, his phone started playing "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine, his ringtone. Jimmie curiously picked up his phone and glanced at the screen.

NEW MESSAGE: Troy Bolton

Jimmie unlocked his phone and read the message.

"Meet me at the park tonight. Midnight. I need to talk to you."

Jimmie's heart skipped a couple of beats. Thank God it was Friday, so his mom wouldn't yell at him for going out late on a school night. Still, what did Troy want to tell him? It must have been important, or he wouldn't have asked this. Was it bad? Jimmie's mind was racing and he couldn't stop it. He basically went through the rest of the night unconsciously. He did everything he normally did, but he didn't think about it. There wasn't room in his head to think about it. Troy was the only thing there, and Jimmie wasn't complaining.

Soon, he found himself sitting at the dinner table, eating a plate full of Mac-N-Cheese. He didn't really want whatever it was his family was having, so he resorted to his favorite dish. His parents were eating silently and awkwardly. They had probably just gotten into one of their daily fights, and Jimmie didn't want to ask about it.

"So how was your day, son?" Rocketman's dad asked him.

"Fine, I guess," he replied.

"How was basketball practice?"

Jimmie's breath caught in his throat when the subject was brought up. The only thing he could think about was Troy, and he almost let something about him slip. He managed to keep it in his mind, however, and merely said, "It was fine."

"That's nice."

Jimmie ignored the awkward silence that followed and gulped down the rest of his Mac-N-Cheese.

"ThanksfordinneritwasgreatI'mgoinguptomyroomnowbye!" Jimmie rushed and ran up the stairs to his room. He was anxious to check his phone to see if Troy had texted him anything. Unfortunately, he found he hadn't when he did get up there. Rocketman continued to surf the web until he found the house grow quieter and quieter around him. There was eventually no sound at all, and Jimmie checked his phone. The glowing LED light told him that it was 11:30.

"I had better get going," he said quietly to himself. He got out of his chair and opened his door, careful not to let it creak. He shut it, careful as ever, and snuck down the stairs. Thank God his house was relatively new, so nothing squeaked too loudly. He shut his front door and headed down the road toward the park in the center of town.

As he walked, Jimmie could almost physically feel his thoughts racing around in his head. What was going on? Was it something bad? What was it that Troy wanted to tell him? Was it something... good? Could it have anything to do with Gabriella? That whore... Jimmie stopped himself there. Gabriella was by no means a whore. He just supposed that what he felt was... jealousy? Most definitely. Jimmie immediately felt ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be thinking like this. It was just so hard to keep a level head with hormones running rampant through his body.

Soon, he realized that he had arrived at the park. He should have known this, however, due to the fact that it was only three blocks to get there. Jimmie checked his phone anxiously. The LED screen glared back at him, stating the time as 11:50. Jimmie sighed and sat on a nearby swing, listening to his own breathing and swaying back and forth, thinking about everything that had been going on. In the distance, he could see one of the cops they hired for under minimum wage so that they could watch the park after hours. Jimmie could tell he was making the Rent-A-Cop nervous, because he wasn't walking around aimlessly anymore. The cop started staying around one area and keeping his eye on Jimmie. It quite honestly made Jimmie a little bit nervous, but he stayed nevertheless.

For no apparent reason, Jimmie checked his phone again. It currently said 11:54. He looked around, checking for Troy coming. He was getting rather scared and nervous from the cop. Finally, he saw some shadows shifting out of the corners of his eyes. He looked up, giving his full attention to a certain point down the road. Jimmie saw none other than his idol, Troy Bolton, hurriedly walking down the street. Troy looked up and spotted Jimmie, and Jimmie could see the smile playing on his lips from where he was. The cop apparently noticed too, as he became more intent on watching the two of them.

Troy noticed this too, as he walked faster towards Jimmie and gave him the look that said, "Walk with me." He obliged and joined him in walking down the street. They walked away from the cop, thankfully getting away from the tension caused by the hick placed a few miles back. Troy wouldn't look Jimmie in the eyes, for obvious reasons.

Finally, after about five full minutes of silent walking, Jimmie finally got up the courage to quietly muster out the words, "So, are you going to talk to me or not?"

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his beautiful hair. He looked over at Rocketman with his gorgeous blue eyes and bit his lower lip. He looked so hot when he did that... Whoa whoa whoa, calm down before things happen that you don't want to happen, Rocketman thought to himself. Troy paused for a moment, and Jimmie could tell that he was thinking about what he was going to say next. He felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach. From the look on Troy's face, it definitely wasn't going to be anything good. There was a worried look in Troy's eyes, and it made Jimmie feel like something completely terrible was going to happen next.

By this time, they had walked down the street and away from Jimmie's house. Troy stopped and stood in front of Jimmie. He stared at Rocketman. They must have stayed in the same spot for about five minutes. Troy was hurting inside, and he wanted to take in as much of Jimmie as he could before…

"Jimmie…" Troy said before he trailed off again.

"Yes, Troy?"

"Jimmie, I can't… I can't resist you."

Jimmie's face contorted into an extremely confused look. "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Jimmie… I'm supposed to be this amazing guy that all of the girls want. I'm supposed to be the role model for younger kids. I'm supposed to be in love with the most beautiful girl in the school. Yet…"

Troy paused and looked deeply into Jimmie's eyes.

"Yet what?"

"Yet… I'm in love with the sophomore kid who idolizes me."

Jimmie's heart fluttered in his chest as Troy's face got closer to his.

"Troy…"

Troy put his finger over Jimmie's lips.

"Shh..."

Jimmie got closer and closer to Troy until they were almost an inch from each other. Troy was about to close his eyes, when his wits suddenly came back to him. He pulled away while Jimmie waited with bated breath. Troy put his hand on Jimmie's shoulder and sighed. Jimmie's eyes fluttered open and filled with a pain that made Troy's heart ache even worse.

Jimmie looked down and his hand shot up to his face to quickly wipe away a developing tear.

"Jimmie, I can't be with you. Our love could never work out. I should probably tell you what I asked you here for."

Rocketman waited while keeping his eyes on the ground, afraid of breaking down.

"Jimmie, Gabriella made me promise… to marry her."

Jimmie looked up, shocked.

"She can't do that!"

"Her dad's giving me money to go through college. We're going through tough times right now. The only way he would agree to giving me the money was for us to get married. Jimmie, I'm so sorry."

Jimmie started to cry. He then realized that he wouldn't be able to stop. He took off running down the street and back towards his house.

"Jimmie, wait!" Troy called out into the night. But Jimmie didn't stop. He didn't turn around. He didn't even look back. He couldn't stand it. The inevitable was tearing into him. And he hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been forever. Seriously, it has been. And yes, that is my fault. I wrote this little ditty tonight because I felt that it was time to update something on here. You all seem to enjoy my stories, and I enjoy you guys! So here's a bit of an update. Since, it's summer, I'm trying to catch up on things that I want to do. Anyways, enough rabble from me. Enjoy! **

Jimmie was running blindly through the streets, trying not to completely break down. Most of his vision was blurred because of the constant tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Troy could lead him on to such an extent, only to make him fall flat on his face. There wasn't anything, anything that anyone could do to hurt a person worse than what had happened to Jimmie tonight.

But then, a flutter of hope flew into his heart and rooted itself there.

_He told me he was in love with me..._

Rocketman faltered on a crack in the sidewalk and then slowed. He couldn't hear footsteps coming after him, which hurt him worse. And yet, the small thought remained. Jimmie wiped his eyes and tried to get in a couple of deep breaths. He just had to calm down, that was all. Then he would be able to compose himself and get on with his life. Then he would be able to stop thinking so much about Troy. Then he could just get back home and surf the internet for the rest of the night, as he knew for certain that he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

Realizing that it had certainly gotten later since he had snuck out of the house that night, Jimmie checked his phone. The glaring LED light displayed the time as 12:15.

"Huh..." Rocketman murmured to himself. He thought more time had passed. Of course, time tends to go by quickly when your heart is breaking. Jimmie put his phone away and started walking down the block to where his house was situated. It didn't take more than ten minutes this time, as he really wanted to get home. He needed to let his feelings vent, and here was not the place for it.

Rocketman found the spare key under the potted plant outside his front door and unlocked the door, creeping slowly in to the living room.

"Phew..." Jimmie muttered to himself. He didn't see anyone, which was a good sign. He really didn't need his parents trying to meddle in his business. Rocketman went up to his room and shut the door (very quietly) behind himself. He casually shrugged his jacket off and tossed it off to the side and onto the floor. He twisted his arms backwards, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on top of the jacket. He then slid off his pants and socks, leaving the sophomore in only a pair of boxer briefs and eyes full of pain.

Instead of surfing like he had planned to do, Jimmie decided that he would just lie down for a little while and try to enjoy the plushness of his bed. He pulled back the comforter and laid down, pulling it back up and almost over his head, leaving just enough space so that he could breath in the fresh air. Almost as if his mind had been on a trigger, Jimmie started to cry. He cried and cried and cried. Jimmie quietly sobbed until he could feel the hot tears streaming down his cheeks, his pillow becoming stained with his pain. Jimmie cried until he physically couldn't anymore. Even then, all he could think about was all of the terrible feelings that he was harboring in his mind.

Was he not good enough for Troy? Was it really just the money, or was it something more obvious that he wasn't seeing? Did Troy really not like men? Had Jimmie just been pushing himself on Troy the whole time, and Troy was too nice of a guy to say no?

There were so many things Rocketman didn't understand, and he felt like he didn't really want to delve deep enough into them to figure them out. Instead, Rocketman put in his headphones and listened to anything and everything he could find in his music collection until he finally went to sleep.

The Next Day

Disoriented, Rocketman finally came to. The sun was shining through the window in his room, and the sheets he had on top of him were almost completely on the floor. Rocketman was spread eagle across the bed, his face buried in the pillow. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He then checked his alarm clock on the bedside table and realized that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. Jimmie scratched his chest and stood up slowly. Everything from the previous night came back to him, making his heart and his head throb.

Jimmie stood and walked over to his adjoined bathroom. He looked in the mirror for a brief second and ended up being slightly shocked at just how terrible he looked. His eyes were still red and puffy from the night before, and his cheeks were red. He was also insecure about his slightly feminine chest, but that was a normal feeling. Seeing as he couldn't really stand to look at himself any longer, Rocketman turned the shower on hot and slipped out of his boxer briefs. Stepping inside that shower was probably one of the best things he could have done. The hot water felt amazing against his chest, burning just enough to comfort, yet not enough to seriously hurt. He let the droplets cascade over him, taking him to a place that was full of comfort, a place where nothing hurt.

It was all too soon when he had to get out. Rocketman wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He pulled out his toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it. He put the brush in his mouth and went in small circles on his teeth. Rocketman was trying to draw the process out as long as he possibly could. He didn't want to have to face the real world. Unfortunately, he would have to at some point...

Jimmie gargled and rinsed out his mouth. He took one last look at himself and re-wrapped his towel around his waist. Rocketman opened his bathroom door, and he was greeted by one sight he was surprised and horrified to see.

"Troy?!"


End file.
